La otra historia
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Regalo para mi comadre Helena es con H. Hikaru esta enamorado de Haruhi, la castaña tuvo una relación desastrosa con Tamaki y debe de aprender volver amar, ¿podrá el gemelo demoniaco ser el mejor candidato?


**Final I**

" _Ouran High School host club, es propiedad de Hatori Bisco"_

* * *

Aquellos enormes ojos color café, que eran capaces de ver la diferencia entre y yo y mi hermano, no era más que un recuerdo en sueños, en donde ella me tomaba de la mano y se reían de mis gestos, pero eso se ha esfumado, sin saberlo ella se había ido.

Tiempo, era lo que nos consume, lo que nos hace madurar y percibir lo que nos rodea con otros ojos, con nuevos aires, mi amor por Fujioka no murió al verla con Tamaki, aunque me ocasionaba celos indescriptibles saberlo, ¿Cómo el imbécil de nuestro señor la había conquistado?, no me lo explicaba, intente declararme, pero el miedo y mi ego me detuvieron de hacerlo.

Yo no había ganado esa batalla, la princesa era de otro.

Karou me consoló, el intento por todos los medios que me acercara a ella en el pasado, pero cuando por fin intenté hacerlo, Tamaki me había ganado, la vi contenta a lado de otro, la apoyamos y aunque no era el único que la amaba, callamos el sentimiento con tal de verla feliz.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? — me confeso mi hermano, quien fue el primero en sacrificar su amor por ella con tal de verme feliz, me había contado como en un parque el la había dejado libre para mí, pero ella lo rechazó, el sentimiento por Tamaki ya estaba ahí.

Aun recuerdo el día en que por culpa de Arai como un tonto demostré mis celos, que podía hacer si veía a su amigo de la infancia tan al pendiente de ella, incluso Tamaki había sobre reaccionado al saber que nuestra Harumi podía ser feliz con otro, siempre disfrazando ese sentimiento por un amor fraternal.

— Nada, solo esperar que el bobo de Tamaki no lo arruine — suspire, era obvio su amor por ella, esas patrañas de padre e hija solo él las creía, desde que supo que era mujer sus películas mentales nos ocasionaban gastarle bromas, mi gemelo me dio una sonrisa, más tarde saldría con Kyoya, esos dos tenían una extraña amistad, pero no por ello me ponía celoso, habíamos cambiado de peinado, ya no era necesario que la gente supiera quien de nosotros era quien.

Ella había cambiado esa percepción en nosotros, por ella rompimos ese estigma, el lazo entre mi gemelo y yo seguía ahí, pero podíamos ampliar el circulo de nuestra vida y agregar a otros.

Esa tarde hable con mi madre, ella me dio un abrazo, y que me apoyaba en mi decisión de seguir a Fujioka a Estados Unidos, teníamos listos los boletos de que mi hermano y Kyoya había comprado, tanto Mori como Honey estaban de acuerdo, Boston sería el siguiente destino.

Los años pasaron, como todos suponíamos Tamaki se quedó con nuestra pequeña, estudiamos todos juntos en Estado Unidos, donde pudimos confirmar su relación, pero en silencio la vi ser de otro; aun así, las historias de amor tienen un final, uno no deseado tal vez, pero necesario, que pena era ver a la chica sufriendo en silencio la separación de aquel rubio tonto.

Tamaki había terminado su relación antes de llegar a matrimonio, la presión de su familia fue contundente, el colegio, los negocios de los Souh, la relación con su abuela y la salud de su madre hicieron que él tomara una decisión, eligió vivir en Francia, casarse con Eclair y salvar la fortuna de su familia, ocasionando que lo odiáramos, perdió a sus amigos y su novia.

— Tienes que entenderme Hikaru — me dijo después de dejarle el ojo morado, tenia mi cuerpo sobre él y me sonreía, como carajos me podía sonreír después de haberlo golpeado en la cara, su bello rostro principesco estaba magullado por mis puños.

— ¡No, eres un imbécil! — lo único que debía hacer era cuidarla, le grite demasiadas groserías, cosas que ni siquiera sabia que conocía, él solo me empujó, Tamaki era más fuerte de lo que parecía, tenia lagrimas en su rostro, estaba destrozado.

— Crees que no me duele dejarla, Hikaru, prométeme que la cuidaras, y no la dejaras sola como ese día en Karuizawa, protégela— le dijo, despidiéndose de mí, al día siguiente Tamaki partió a Francia y no supimos más de él.

Haruhi se alejó un poco de nosotros, quien nos pudimos hacer mucho para volver a atraerla al círculo, intente hacer que charlara con nosotros, pero ella estaba rota, pronto pidió un cambio de universidad sin avisarnos se marchó.

Después de cinco años esos recuerdos aun me seguían ocasionando un dolor en el pecho, mi hermano había aceptado ser modelo de ropa en Milán y como cada año decidía acompañarlo como su mánager, había conservado el color de cabello castaño oscuro, me daba risa como habíamos dejado de jugar ¿Quién es Hikaru? Ahora el famoso era mi gemelo, la gente reconocía sus diseños y su imagen, mientras yo me volví a una sombra fiel.

Como representante de mi hermano debía de ordenar los pormenores de sus contrataciones, leer documentos y firmar contratos, siempre era aburrido trabajar con el mismo abogado anciano de la firma Chikuga, pero era un viejo honorable. Entré a la oficina topándome con un par de enormes ojos cafés que me miraban alegres.

— El amor entre hermanos no fue suficiente para mantenerlos — la voz de mujer era tan familiar, un vistazo al ahora abundante cabello castaño, las piernas cruzadas en un acto que me dejo sin aliento, ella estaba ahí, como en mis sueños, pero tangible.

— Haruhi — susurre, con miedo a equivocarme, ella se puso de pie, y se acercó, vestía un traje sastre barato, resople al verla con eso, ella merecía joyas, seda, cosas costosas.

— Señor Hitachiin, es un placer, mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi y seré su abogada — los colores se me subieron al rostro, agache la mirada para que no notara el brillo de mis ojos, esto debía ser una maldita broma, Kaoru era el culpable, no podía pensar en algún otro que supiera cuanto quería verla, ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

— Sabias que estábamos aquí, Haruhi no me hables por apellido, ¡Maldita sea! — solté de golpe, tomándola de los hombros, ya no éramos los adolescentes de hace tiempo, teníamos casi treinta, la juventud la había dejado hermosa, la rosa había florecido.

— Vamos, no tenia idea hasta que me enviaron, me alegra verte de nuevo — confesó, posando sus manos en mi pecho, con fuerza de voluntad la solté lentamente, deseaba poder abrazarla, pero ella era muy terca en cuanto al contacto humano.

— ¿Cómo esta Ranka? — pregunte, intentando saber que había sido del viejo Okama, ella agacho su mirada, al parecer no fue la mejor pregunta.

— Primero, el contrato — dijo firme, me moleste un poco, a que venia ese cambio de actitud tan repentino conmigo, yo no era Tamaki; ella sacó unos papeles y me los pasó en un folder negro de piel, fingí leerlos pues confiaba en ella, pero solo quería ganar más tiempo, temía que se esfumara como el viento de nuevo.

— Creo que esta lectura amerita un café, ¿desea acompañarme? — murmure clavando mis ojos en los suyos que me miraron suspicaces, ella no era tonta, sabia mi inocente movida, pero solo meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Supongo que la cafeína nos hará bien, será una larga lectura, son quince hojas, o podría prepararte café instantáneo en mi departamento — sugirió callando de golpe por la proposición inocente que no lo parecía tanto.

— Como en los viejos tiempos — cerré el folder al escuchar eso último, sabía que lo había dicho con inocencia, pero al ver su sonrojo descubrió que decirle eso a los gemelos demoniacos no era la mejor idea. — Aunque en los viejos tiempos estábamos con los demás miembros del host club.

— No quise decir lo que sea que estés pensando Hikaru — se molestó, ahí estaba ese tono frio, tan helado que hasta Kyoya se asustaría.

— Tu sugeriste tu departamento, pero bien podría ser el mío — dije en mi tono más sugerente, ella realizo un mohín, y me dio una sonrisa falsa.

— Señor Hitachiin, tiene media hora para analizar los papeles, vendré por ellos en ese lapso, adiós — murmuro, dando media vuelta rumbo a la puerta de mi oficina, mi mano la tomó del brazo, no huiría, no de nuevo.

— Haruhi… lo siento, no quise ofenderte — mi mano la sostuvo frente, note como ella detenía la marcha, dudando si lo que pasaba era correcto, ese era la única oportunidad que tenía sobre los demás — Vamos a donde tú quieras, cualquier cafetería de Tokio, solo deseo verte de nuevo un poco más.

Ella me miró, tal vez la conmoví.

— Esta bien, Hikaru, hay un local a varias cuadras de aquí, podemos ir caminando — con cada palabra mi fe volvía a mí, había logrado una cita con la castaña de mis sueños, negué con la cabeza, no dejaría que caminara en esos altos tacones que la ponía casi a mi altura.

— ¡Estás loca!, mi coche está en el estacionamiento, no caminaremos a esta hora — estaba oscuro afuera, de pronto las palabras de Tamaki se trasladaron por mi mente, tenia que cuidarla, a pesar de que esta tierna y testaruda jovencita no quisiera.

El café y la platica trascurrió rápido, mis ojos no se llenaron de verla tomar té, mientras me contaba con algo de tristeza la enfermedad de su padre, al parecer Kyoya pagaba los tratamientos a pesar del enojo de la chica, ese bastardo de Ootori, ocultaba muy bien como siempre la información.

— Kyoya no nos dijo nada, no me sorprende — musite enojado, ella solo negó con la cabeza al ver mis celos, claro que estaba molesto con el "rey de las sombras" no había hablado sobre el padre de Haruhi con nosotros.

— Yo le pedí que guardara el secreto, no quería que llegaran con sus cosas excéntricas, me gusta mi vida humilde y tranquila, esa vida por la cual él se marchó — ahí estaba, esa honestidad aplastante, ahora entendía un poco a Tamaki, Haruhi era como el fuego que se lleva a uno como si se tratase de leña seca, pero sus contundentes palabras no serian suficiente para mermar mis intentos con ella.

Me acerque a su mano para tocarla, necesitaba sentir que podía alcanzar a la mujer que fingía ser fuerte, pero mi inseguridad de nuevo produjo que retirara mi agarre antes de si quiera rozarla, ella me miro y alargo su mano antes de que alejara por completo la mía.

¿Acaso me veía más frágil que ella? Esperaba que Kaoru no se preocupara de mi ausencia, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros? — pregunte, sonaba a un reproche, había hecho un mohín al decirlo, ella solo se contrajo en su asiento, no esperaba algo tan directo de mi parte, atrás había quedado las bromas, solo tenia ese momento para descubrir que hizo que huyera de nuestro lado, por que no pudo ser nuestra amiga ya más.

— No quería que me miraran con lastima, odiaría escucharlos decir que estaba desecha, por que lo estaba — dijo mirando hacia su taza de té, la cual era mudo testigo de como se inundaban sus ojos de lagrimas al recordar el dolor que ocasiono Tamaki, por instinto lleve mi mano a su rostro, y limpie la lagrima traicionera que intentaba escapar.

— ¡Maldita sea Haruhi, nadie hubiera dicho eso! — exclame enojado, ninguno de nosotros la hubiera hecho menos, al contrario, queríamos ayudarla, saber que podía contar con los cinco que quedábamos, pero ella se fue, se esfumó.

— Vi tu rostro, me analizabas, se por Kaoru que tenías sentimiento por mí, ese día en el parque al besarme en la mejilla dijo que se alejaba por ti — confesó la chica — como podía soportar que te acercaras en ese momento, no estaba lista.

La verdad se reflejó ante mis ojos, Haruhi le temía a tener otra relación, por eso, sabiendo por palabras de mi hermano que la adorábamos, prefirió sanar sus heridas sola, ella era demasiado fuerte, una princesa que podía luchar sus batallas sin un príncipe a su lado, claro que deseaba ser el que combatiera con ella, pero necesitaba ser elegido.

Como no amar a esta mujer que estaba frente a mí, con una taza de té de bento en las manos y fingiendo que nada de lo que ocurría le importaba. Su madre estaría orgullosa.

— Eres una tonta, Haruhi, no debías huir, por que al final — me incliné lo suficiente para seguir tocando su rostro, como cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando podía invadir su espacio vital y ella no se inmutaba, pero en esta ocasión pude sentir un temblor, una ligera vibración en su cuerpo que sospechaba le agradaba — Vuelvo a estar aquí frente a ti.

Y la bese, no me importo si ella me rechazaba, necesitaba sentir esos labios, un roce no era suficiente, sentí un ligero empujón, pero lo ignore, ella temblaba, las palabras de Tamaki acudieron a mi mente, no la estaba protegiendo, al menos no de mí.

— Hasta mañana — susurró antes de salir corriendo de ahí, no pude reaccionar, no sabia si era un rechazo, tenia el maldito contrato sin firmar en mi mano, como una burla de lo que había ocurrido, me reí de mi mala suerte y decidí retirarme del sitio.

Al día siguiente no quería pararme de la cama, el ligero roce de mis labios sobre los suyos, el olor de Haruhi era una mezcla de perfume sutil, té y vainilla, tan común pero exquisito en ese menudo cuerpo, observe el cuerpo de mi gemelo a mi lado, aun dormíamos juntos cuando el no estaba de gira o yo con pendientes en la compañía de nuestra madre, ambos teníamos un pacto tácito de hacernos compañía cuando estuviéramos desechos.

Un "Haruhi es la abogada de la compañía productora" fue suficiente para que el aceptara ser mi compañero de cuarto.

Me puse de pie, había firmado todo el contrato, pero ahora quería que ella viniera por el documento a la casa de la familia Hitachiin, deseaba que fuera a saludar a mi madre y la abuela, estaría felices de volver a ver a la castaña que podía reconocernos.

Pero si ella me temía por el beso, lamentaba mis decisiones sobre ella.

Sin embargo, ella llamó al mismo número, me alegre por un momento no haber cambiado jamás esa línea, su voz se escuchaba demasiado profesional, en aquella llamada me decía que enviara el documento con un mensajero.

— No te daré nada, y no me importa si te despiden Haruhi, necesitamos hablar — le dije, al carajo la sensibilidad, esa mujer era más terca que una mula.

— No me importa renunciar, pero mi responsabilidad me lo impide ¿Qué deseas? — dijo ella suplicando, solo podía pensar que la deseaba a ella, pero que la razón no me dejaba gritárselo en la línea, la paciencia no era mi virtud favorita, pero debía hacer fuerza de ella, la joven seria mía en algún momento solo quedaba aguardar.

Le entregue el contrato con un mensajero, pero junto iba una rosa roja combinada con una rosa azul, hace años que aquella flor era genéticamente imposible, pero no por eso una persona de mis recursos podría no tenerla, esperaba que el mensaje fuera bastante claro.

Con el pasar de los días no tuve respuesta de la castaña, nadie sabía de ella, podría buscarla en la compañía donde ella se desempeñaba, pero sentía que al hacerlo solo estaría hostigándola, Haruhi era muy terca y yo demasiado estúpido.

Le había dado mi número, era solo una llamada y correría a verla, tal vez atraje la suerte, pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de mi bolsillo pude ver que no era Haruhi, si no Kyoya el que me llamaba, temiendo por mi hermano conteste enseguida.

— Hikaru, Ranka acaba de fallecer — soltó, y solo pude imaginar a una castaña destrozada sin nadie de quien sostenerse.

* * *

 **N.A. Añooooooos de no hacer nada de Ouran, con cariño y mucho amor para mi comadre.**


End file.
